dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Islands of the Kings
The Great Islands of the Kings is a large country made of five islands. Rules * You are to obey the Dark King, William the 5th * You are to live in one of five islands: The forest Island of the Green Dragon, The aqua Island of the Blue Dragon, The fire Island of the Red Dragon, the desert Island of the White Dragon, or the balanced Island of the Gold Dragon * At the age of fourteen, you are to join the King's armies or face a cruel death. Related Campaigns and Threads * The creation of the Islands * The destruction of peace Description The Islands are basically different climates. The reason for this is that the dragons are picky about thier homes. Each Island is watched over by a dragon, but the dragons have been imprisoned and an evil king has taken over the land. The Islands are now covered by monsters. Green Island This Island is in the northeast of the Balanced Island. It is covered in dense forest growth with few clearings. This island is known for its mineral deposits in the dark caves that are found in the middle of the forest. The people who inhabit this Island live in houses built around large trees. The people here wear short-sleeved clothes because of the heat and humidity. This Island is The main inhabitance of the Resistance. The effects of the curse have killed many trees and the larger monsters cut down the live ones to use as lumber. Blue Island This Island is located southeast of the Balanced Island. It is basically a large beach with a small rainforest in the center. This Island is known for its perfect water supply and tropical beaches. The people here live in cabanas and wear tropical clothes that suit the climate. The curse has poisoned the water supply and hurricanes and tsunamis now appear more often. White Island The White Island is southwest of the Balanced Island. It is one large desert with high winds. Though a desert, its average temperature is at 78 degrees fehrenhiet, most probably because of wind chill. There is basically no inhabitance. Only Miners and oilers dare to survive in this climate. The Island is well known to be the best oil supplier because of industrial revolution. The curse's effect on this place effects the climate, as tornadoes and dust devils are now more common. Fire Island The fire island is northwest of the Balanced Island. It is a desolate island made of limestone and hardened lava. The center of the island has a volcano approxamately 6000 feet high. It used to be dormant before the curse, but now its eruptions are making the island much larger. If this is to keep up, the islands nearest to it will be engulfed in lava. Balanced Island This Island is in the center of the rest. It has perfect temperatures depending on the season. This is also where the castle and main city, King's court, rests. Strangly, this is the only location where the curse has not touched, and the monsters are actually being accepted as regular people. Unique facts *There are special glowing rocks on the islands, called hard potions. The holder of one of these will be given one power. For example, If one were to hold a lightning crystal, they would be faster than any human. Zahn was transformed into a beam crystal when he failed an expirement. He uses the beams he emits to communicate. *There have been sightings of more islands out in the far horizon, but have dissappeared and reappeared many times. No one has ever come back after attempting to travel there. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands